A Night To Be Remembered
by Pandorium
Summary: -revamped- Sakura was unaware of those eyes in the corner of her room, unaware as they watched her crawl into bed, unaware that they were filled with want, passion and lust. SakuraxKyuubixNaruto


Sakura Haruno looked down at her watch, which must have been the fifth time in ten minutes, her eyes were beginning to hurt from constantly looking downwards to check the time. Her shift was coming to an end and the pink haired medic was anxious to get home and sleep, seeing as tomorrow would just be another busy day. Sighing, Sakura finished up with her paperwork, happy that they were just simple documents that needed her signature before they went to the Hokage. She looked around, then checked her watch again. Five more minutes until she could be free. Sliding her chair back, the young woman stood up, promptly stretched her aching back, her vertebrae shifting and popping.

Yawning, Sakura grabbed the papers on her desk, and slid them into the outbox that sat on the corner of her mahogany desk, hoping that one of the secretaries would pick them up at some point later this evening, or maybe even tomorrow morning. Stepping away from the prison-like desk, Sakura pushed the chair back in, collecting her things before heading out. Upon entering the hallway, the young medic was instantly wished a good night by several of her co-workers, and in reply, she too, wished them a good night. Sakura received a few laughs in return, and something about how working at a hospital all night was far from a good night. Shaking her head and smiling, Sakura made her way to the outside world, and home. Sakura aimlessly wandered through the streets, saying good night to any familiar face she happened to pass as she made her way home. The night air was cool to the skin, but it was comforting, unlike the stuffy hospital air.

"Almost have to feel bad for the patients..." Sakura sighed, probably the fiftieth time that day, wishing she could take some of the patients out during the day, so that they could experience the sunlight. Shaking her head, her pink locks shimmering in small waves as she did so, Sakura curved her path towards a building that looked just like the other ones surrounding it. Upon entering the door, after fiddling with the lock for almost five minutes, Sakura kicked off her boots and immediately went for the kitchen, stomach growling out of happiness.

"What to eat..." The young woman pondered, as she stared blankly into her rather full cupboards. There were plenty of midnight snacks inside, but Sakura could feel that her stomach wanted more than just a granola bar. Opening another cupboard, Sakura grinned, and grabbed a cup of Ramen. "I'm sure Naruto won't notice if a eat just one cup..." Oh who was she kidding? This was Naruto, the boy who basically ran on Ramen. Sakura smiled at the thought of the blonde boy. He had grown up so wonderfully, and handsome might she add, in the past couple of years. He eventually noticed Hinata, and they had dated for a short while, but had broken up because both had realized that it wasn't just meant to be. Lately, Sakura had been noticing things about him. The way he smelled, the way his hair would move even by the slightest of breezes... The pink haired girl's face went blank as she thought about the beautiful boy that often came to visit her.

Shaking her head, Sakura brought herself back to the real world, and placed the Ramen on the counter, next to the stove. She then proceeded to hunt for a pot small enough for her noodles. Eventually finding one, the green eyed beauty filled it with warm water, then placed it on the stove. Her stomach rumbled with impatience, and Sakura quickly turned the stove on, then dumped her noodles in. It didn't take long for the Ramen noodles to turn soft and edible, 'Which is why they're called "instant noodles", Sakura.' Rolling her eyes at herself, Sakura dumped the hot noodles into a bowl, and ate, standing at the counter. She most likely looked a little pig-ish, but Sakura was too damn hungry to care, and besides the fact that she lived alone.

Finishing her meal didn't take very long, and Sakura realized she still had time to shower before her body completely shut down. Hurrying up the stairs, Sakura stripped as she made her way there. Throwing her clothing on the ground, Sakura managed to make it to the bathroom with just her underwear on. Closing her door to her bedroom, Sakura stripped them off as well. She tossed them in a corner, then looked around for a towel. As Sakura did this, she never noticed the peering eyes that stared at her through her window. The red eyes followed her every action, and every movement. A mouth that grinned as the young girl bent over, showing the stranger a little more than they had been expecting. As Sakura entered the bathroom, the peeping tom made his way into her bedroom, hiding effectively in the shadows that the corners provided.

Sakura turned her shower on until the water was steaming hot. Stepping inside, Sakura dropped her towel on the toilet lid, and shut the shower curtains. She moaned as the hot water hit her aching muscles, every joint screaming in pleasure as the hot liquid soothed her body. Grabbing her soap, Sakura began to wash her body, starting at her arms, and making her way down her body. When she got to her breasts, Sakura rubbed them in a soothing way. Feeling a bit naughty, probably a little sexually frustrated as well, the dripping wet girl decided to give herself a bit of a happy time.

Lifting her free hand, Sakura pinched one of her nipples, which earned herself a shudder. Pinching it again, Sakura bit her lip, and let her free hand slid down her body. The hand holding the soap loosened its grip, and the soap slid out of her hand, and hit the bottom of her tub with a loud thunk. Ignoring it, Sakura continued to slid one hand down, while the other played with her breasts. As her hand reached between her legs, Sakura spread them, and pushed her fingers between her legs. Moaning a little, the young medic shoved a finger inside herself. She gasped a little, marveling at the feeling that sparked inside of her as she began to pump in and out. Her moans grew louder as she pushed another finger in. Little did she know, each moan reached past her bathroom door, and into her bedroom, where the shadowy man waited. He could feel himself hardening, and when he reached down and grabbed himself, he too moaned. His mouth turned into a much wider grin. Back inside the bathroom, Sakura finished off. She didn't reach her climax, but she felt dirty now that she had done what she just did. Picking up her soap, Sakura continued to scrub herself clean, this included washing her hair. Rinsing herself off, Sakura turned the water off, and grabbed her towel. Drying herself off, Sakura wrapped the towel around her hair, and left her bathroom. Without knowing it, Sakura walked past the shadow man, completely naked, and towards her bed. Drying her hair a little more, Sakura dumped the towel on the floor, promising to herself that she would pick it up later. With that said and done, the young medic lifted up her blankets, and climbed into her bed, and fell fast asleep.

The shadow man stood in the corner for another half hour, before stepping into the moonlight. His red eyes glinted as he stared down at the sleeping beauty, his manhood still hard from earlier. A clawed hand reached for her covers, and gripped the soft material, which he then pulled off the girls body. Stepping closer, the red eyed man dragged the same hand down the girls naked thigh, which effectively earned him a moan. Doing it again, the girl below him moaned again, and turned onto her stomach, muttering something that sounded a lot like "Naruto". Red eyes flickered to a deep blue, before swirling back to the red. Growling with anger, the shadow man climbed on top of the medic, and turned her back onto her back.

This forced movement caused Sakura to wake up. At first, she didn't understand what was going on, and when she looked up, her mind clicked everything together. Her eyes widened beyond humanly possible, and Sakura opened her mouth to scream, only to have a hand clamp down onto her mouth. Her attacker drew his face near, and Sakura's eyes grew even wider. In the moons reflective light, Sakura could see Naruto's face. Well, it was Naruto's face, but his whiskers were much more ragged, and his eyes were a deep red. He grinned, and Sakura couldn't help but notice the fangs. Even his hair was a dark orange colour. Struggling, Sakura soon realized what was going on. The Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body, and now, he was in Sakura's room.

"Stop moving, Sa-ku-ra..." A deep, husky voice broke the silence, and Sakura did what the voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you... Just give what the boy has always wanted..." The demon bent near Sakura's ear, and whispered, "You." Sakura shivered as hot breath ran down her neck. Suddenly, the girl felt a hand on her upper thigh. She paid attention to it as it ran down her thigh, then back up, then onto her flat stomach, before running down in between her legs. When a pair of fingers prodded at her opening, a grin appeared on Naruto's face, teeth glinting in the light. The fingers then slid up over her clit, gently though, then up to her bellybutton, leaving a moist trail behind them. The fingers remained near her bellybutton, pressing down, rotating in small circles.

"For somebody so afraid, you sure are moist, Sa-ku-ra..." The husky voice spoke again, and Sakura shivered once more. The demon grinned even wider when he realized the effect of his voice had on the beautiful ninja underneath him. With that, he zipped his fingers back down towards her vaginal area, shoving two fingers into her pink opening, and Sakura moaned as his long fingers probed her opening. She arched her back as another finger entered. A deep rumble, what appeared to be a chuckle in fact, burst forth from the demons lips. Releasing Sakura's mouth, the demon grabbed Sakura's wrists, and held them above her head. Sakura looked at him, fear slowly being replaced by lust, and what was this? Love? The Kyuubi moved his face closer to Sakura's own, and looked deep into her eyes, before smashing his mouth against her full lips. The kiss was ragged and full of suppressed emotion. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed red eyes fade to blue, and the kiss softened. Looking into the familiar eyes, Sakura couldn't help but smile, but her smile faded when the eyes twitched back to red.

"Naruto..." Sakura called, but it was too late. The Kyuubi was once more in control of Naruto's body. This time, the demon moved his mouth down to one of Sakura's rosey nipples. Flicking one with his tongue, the demon looked up at Sakura, whose eyes were closed. He did it again, and this time, Sakura arched her back towards the wet appendage, openly begging for more. The Kyuubi loved how the pink haired girl shoved her breasts into his face, and the Kyuubi rewarded Sakura by placing his hot mouth over one of her nipples, and proceeded to suck on the hardened skin. Meanwhile, his hand continued to pump on and out of Sakura, only pausing to aggressively rub her clit, before pumping in and out again. Sakura moaned loudly, this was too much. In all of her twenty two years, Sakura had never gone through so much pleasure, considering the young ninja was still a virgin.

Above her, the Kyuubi grinned again, stopping the pleasure all at once. Sakura's eyes flashed open, and she looked at the demon through half opened eyes. The demon positioned himself over the young girl, forcing himself between her legs. With another hasty kiss, the demon shoved himself inside of Sakura until his hole shaft was sitting inside of her. Sakura half screamed, half moaned, wondering when he had managed to remove his clothing during all of this. She felt like she was being torn apart, it hurt so badly. And yet, it felt good, as well. The demons eyes widened slightly, as he felt himself break her barrier. 'So she was a virgin, eh...?" This earned Sakura smirk, but she never saw it. Her eyes were closed, tears streaming down her face. Bending down, the demon letting her stretch and adjust to his size, he licked her salty tears from her smooth skin.

"Who ever heard of a cherry blossom crying?" He whispered, before sliding out of Sakura's womanhood, and slamming back in. Sakura moaned in delight, and she paused, wondering where such a noise came from. It felt good, but it hurt as well. Without giving it much thought, and wanting the Kyuubi's genitals deeper inside her, Sakura lifted her legs and locked her ankles behind the Kyuubi's back. The Kyuubi slammed into her again, and again, gaining speed as he did so. At one point, Sakura opened her eyes, and were met with blue eyes, full of love and tears. Sakura blinked, and opened her eyes again. The blue eyes were still there, this time accompanied by a smile, the tears now streaming down the boys face. Sakura herself smiled, but was soon surprised as she hit her climax. Letting out another moan, this one much louder than the rest, Sakura could feel herself explode. She was soon followed by Naruto, who collapsed on top of Sakura as he hit his peak.

Pulling himself out of the girl, Naruto rolled over, and let the tears stream down his face. He had watched what the Kyuubi had done from the back of his mind, and now, he was sure Sakura would hate him. But for the moment, the boy just layed there, catching his breath and enjoying the feeling of sharing a bed with the girl he's loved since he was 12. Looking over, Naruto was surprised to see Sakura looking at him. He expected anger in her eyes, but all he could see was love. Sakura turned onto her side, and ran a hand down Naruto's face. Leaning in, hesitantly, Sakura placed her lips against Naruto's. When she released them, she looked into his eyes, bent down to his ear, and whispered the three words that Naruto had been waiting for his whole life.  
>"I love you."<p>

With that, together, the two fell into a deep sleep, embraced in each others arms, both completely unaware of the swirling eyes that watched from outside the window. Neither stirred as an angry, howling scream was emitted as the eyes fled the scene.


End file.
